


套路 第八十九章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第八十九章





	套路 第八十九章

顾连森愁眉苦脸地坐在豪华会场的高端厕所的先进温水坐便器上，任由马桶喷出的温热水流冲洗着身后。酸软的双腿，隐隐作痛的腰，还有体内被源源不断冲出的黏稠液体，让他痛恨起了一小时前主动勾引叶惺的自己。

叶惺把他压在墙上，解开了他的皮带，却只把他的西装裤和内裤拉下了一小截，露出了他的半个屁股，就把皮带系紧，上身稍大的外套一放下，根本就看不出异样，唯独高高耸起的西装下摆暴露了他此刻的窘迫。  
叶惺满意地看了他一眼，突然把隔间的门推开了，走了出去。  
“喂！你干嘛啊……”  
这时，顾连森却突然听到洗手间的门外有人说着话靠近，吓得腿都要软了，手忙脚乱地想把裤子穿回去，但叶惺把他的皮带系得很紧，弄了半天他都能没解开，只好艰难移动过去把敞到外头的门拉回来。这时，叶惺飞快地闪身进来，手里还提着他的包。隔间门刚关上，外面的人就进来了。  
顾连森浑身僵硬，动也不敢动，生怕被外面的学术界大牛们发现自己竟然在这庄严神圣的地方做出这种事情。  
叶惺却毫不在意，把包一扔，就把他按回墙上，往他的身后捅进了一根冰冷的手指。  
“唔！”  
顾连森一个激灵，惊得差点叫出声，浑身都僵硬了，身后的手指的动作却依然灵活顺畅。  
“你这个……禽兽……竟然……还带了润滑……”  
顾连森气得咬牙切齿，却只能无力地趴在墙上，强忍着身后的刺激，低声骂着。  
“有备无患。”  
叶惺得意洋洋地加了两根手指。  
叶惺太熟悉他的敏感点了，没一会就把顾连森弄得脸颊潮红，满头大汗，可外面不知道哪国的学者们还在边洗手边聊天，他只能咬牙忍耐。叶惺却忽然抽出了手指，粗长火热的昂扬无情地顶开了他的入口，狠狠地捅了进去。  
“唔唔——！”  
叶惺的手及时地捂住他的嘴，但还是没能堵住所有的声音，好在被门外的交谈声掩盖了。  
顾连森又是怕又是爽，手指都快要抠下一片高档的墙纸了，可没等他缓过来，体内的巨物就开始缓缓地动了起来。  
上次被方浅撞见之后，顾连森就发现，有人在旁并不会使叶惺收敛，相反地只会让他更兴奋。顾连森又气又急，很想用力地咬那只捂在他嘴上的手，但瞥见上面那个狰狞的牙印，就没能下得了口，只好咬紧牙关，报复地狠狠一缩，夹得身后的人倒吸一口凉气，顿了几秒，忽然更加激烈地动了起来。  
顾连森后悔极了，苦苦支撑，叶惺却一口气抽了大半出去，不再深入，柔韧的龟｀头在他脆弱的腺体上疯狂碾磨着，刺激得他的阴｀茎像是失禁一般流出着黏液。顾连森快被逼疯了，这时，外面的人终于离开了。  
“啊——叶惺、你，你这个，混蛋，啊……”  
“夹我？再夹几下试试？”  
“嗯、唔……”  
黏腻的水声夹杂着几声呻吟，在安静的洗手间里回响着。  
顾连森硬胀的下`身在垂下的白衬衫下摆上画出了一片湿痕，叶惺便伸手撩起那件可怜的衬衫，领带却垂了下来，恰好盖在了柱身上，跟随叶惺挺腰的动作一颤一颤的。  
顾连森想伸手拉开那条领带，却被叶惺抢了先，大手用领带裹住了他胀成深粉色的龟｀头，领带那冰凉又丝滑的质地对那个敏感至极的地方来说简直是致命的刺激，顾连森一抖，登时就射了出来，把那条浅蓝色的领带弄得一塌糊涂的同时，体内的软肉也绞紧了。  
“唔！放松！”  
叶惺被他夹得呼吸一窒，下`身胀得厉害，又被拉链刮得难受，便拔出性｀器，粗暴地解开自己的皮带。  
谁知趴在墙上粗喘的顾连森回头一看，就急匆匆上前拍开他的手，把他按在马桶上，命令道：  
“不准脱。”  
叶惺衣冠楚楚，三件套整整齐齐穿在身上，裤链却大敞着，尺寸可观的赤红肉柱上沾满了润滑油，湿漉漉地贴在黑色小马甲上，把马甲下摆和西裤拉链周围的一圈都沾湿了。  
顾连森看得喉咙发干，把自己的裤子扯了下来，跨在叶惺的身上，按着他的肩膀，扶着他的勃发，缓缓地往下坐。  
顾连森的动作很慢，感受着叶惺坚硬的性｀器一点一点进入他体内的过程，欣赏着叶惺被情｀欲折磨的模样。好几次，叶惺受不了这种甜蜜的折磨，忍不住向上挺腰，就会被顾连森牢牢地按回去，然后惩罚似的抬起腰，把好不容易进去大半的巨物吐了出来，又从头开始慢慢吞入。  
叶惺忍得满头大汗，心知肚明他家记仇的小卷毛是在报复他刚刚的行为，只好坐起身，轻轻地咬上顾连森的喉结。  
顾连森的敏感带很多，喉结只是其中一个，咬起来口感也没有别的部位那么好，但其他地方都被那一身西装包裹得严严实实的，叶惺也不舍得解开，只好变着法子吸`吮着他的喉结，果然就把骄纵的小卷毛逼出一声呻吟，重重地坐了下去。  
“呜啊——！”  
顾连森本来强撑着不往下坐已经很累了，被叶惺一舔，腿就软了，猛地把那骇人巨物完全吞了进去，激起的灭顶快感让他伏在叶惺的胸膛上缓了好一会，泻过两次的下`身也完全立了起来，恼怒道：“你老实点！再乱动就不做了。”  
顾连森很少会主动骑在叶惺身上，因为每次他一骑上去，叶惺就会像一匹桀骜不驯的野马，开始疯狂地颠动起来，直把他顶得从自己身上掉下去，才会扑上来把他按在地上践踏。  
见叶惺终于规规矩矩的了，顾连森才哼了一声，缓缓地开始起伏。  
顾连森眯着眼，让硬热摩擦着自己舒服的地方，欣赏着叶惺任人鱼肉的模样。叶惺被他的动作刺激得蹙着眉，屏着气，表情隐忍，眼神却热切而渴望。这种支配着叶惺的感觉让顾连森兴奋极了，明明他自己碰都没碰过，下`身却已经硬到了极点。他加快了起伏，故意用他的括约肌绞榨叶惺的坚`挺，逼得叶惺粗喘出声。  
叶惺的喘息声太勾人了，顾连森听得腿又是一软，再次深深地坐了下去，顿时又发出一声惊叫。  
“嗯……！宝宝……你好棒……”  
叶惺闭上眼，体内的粗大胀了一圈，热得仿佛能烫伤肠壁的嫩肉。顾连森知道他快射了，揪起叶惺的领带，趾高气扬地命令道：“睁开眼，看着我。”  
叶惺顺从地睁开眼，那双深邃的眼眸此刻泛着水汽，迷恋又深情地看着他。顾连森呼吸都乱了，低下头，再次咬上了那两片他意淫了一下午的唇。  
“嗯……”  
就在顾连森再次一坐到底的同时，被他堵住的双唇间溢出了一声性｀感的低吟，体内的硬热突突跳着，几股微凉的液体灌进了他的最深处。  
叶惺高｀潮的表情很性｀感，与他身上禁欲的打扮一对比，就像是被情｀欲沾染的圣人。顾连森兴奋得忘情地呻吟出声，更加努力的摆动着腰。叶惺闭着眼，抿着唇，强忍着顾连森对他射｀精后处于过度敏感状态的性｀器的无情压榨。  
顾连森迷乱地看着叶惺这一副脆弱的样子，心理和身体上都亢奋到了顶点，脑子里突然就窜出了一个念头：  
“哥……我真想试试上你的滋味……”  
顾连森迷醉地说完，狠狠一坐，倏地惊叫一声，挺立的性｀器在无人抚慰的情况下吐出了几股精｀液，沾满了叶惺的黑马甲，彻底将他玷污了。  
顾连森爽得眼冒金星，迷迷蒙蒙间好像看到叶惺睁圆着双眼，大惊失色地看着他，也不知是因为他自己把自己玩插射了，还是因为他惊人的言论。  
但没等他缓过来，叶惺就抱着他站起身，将他钉在了门板上，沉默却不容置疑地开始动作。  
“唔！啊！哥，别、别这样，太深了……”  
叶惺不理，却把他的两条腿抱得更紧了，粗壮的阳｀物一直在顾连森的身后粗暴地翻搅着，是与刚才他主动时截然不同的快感。顾连森的双腿离地，全身的着力点都在被叶惺托着的臀｀部上，准确来说是两人相连的部位，迫使他每一次落下都把叶惺的硕大吞到最深处。顾连森被顶得眼泪都出来了，苦苦求饶。可他声音都哑了，叶惺还是不肯放过他，最后逼得他在灭顶的快感中呜咽出声。  
叶惺终于在无情的操弄中开口：  
“想上我？嗯？还想上吗？”  
“不，不想了……呜、呜……求你、不要了……”

冲了半天，顾连森感觉身后清爽多了，但还是有一股火辣辣的感觉。他一边感慨着岛国的高科技马桶就是方便，一边警惕这件事一定不能被叶惺发现，否则那只泰迪精可能都要用他修炼成仙了。

顾连森穿好裤子，站在洗手台前，发现自己那一头用了半斤发油发胶固定好的发型早已在叶惺发狂的时候就被揪得不成样了，顾连森抢救了半天，还是痛心疾首地宣布了小油头的阵亡，认命地好好梳了梳，变回了一头卷毛。  
顾连森又对着镜子整理着衣服，好在他虽然出了一身汗，但穿上外套基本就看不出来了，可惜的是他的领带已经没法戴了。  
想起那条领带，顾连森脸上又开始发烫，连忙仔细地检查，确定自己身上没有什么暧昧的痕迹，才松了口气。  
这时，他再想起把自己弄得狼狈不堪还丢脸地哭出声的叶惺，就恨得牙痒痒，对于自己把叶惺那套禁欲的西装弄得一塌糊涂这件事再也没什么罪恶感了。


End file.
